This invention relates generally to exercise and rehabilitation equipment, and more particularly, to apparatus usable in conjunction with a swimming pool or water body to aid or achieve therapeutic decompression.
The problem of decreasing pressure on the spine, discs, nerve roots and associated anatomy to relieve pain, is a continuing one. There is abundant need for effective apparatus and techniques to achieve and/or facilitate such pain relieving spinal decompression.